


Bathtime.txt

by holhorsinaround



Category: Original Work, World of Warcraft
Genre: Draenei, F/M, OTP Danger Zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holhorsinaround/pseuds/holhorsinaround
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick one-shot prompt about Narenthar and Jadearra playing with bath bombs. I namedrop Lush products.</p><p>Takes place during a post-college AU.<br/>SFW bath stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathtime.txt

Narenthar came into the apartment complex from his last Friday shift and pulled his key out to check his and Jadearra's mail. He was a tad tired as it'd been a long day, and an even longer week, so when he saw the slip in their mailbox he didn't think anything of it.

He walked up to the mail center and handed it to the woman there, told her his apartment number, and leaned against the wall, waiting. He let his backpack drop to the floor.

The woman finally came back, holding an average sized box. "Ah Narenthar, yes? The Lush box is for you!"

Naren immediately perked up and grabbed his backpack, tossing it over his shoulder. "Finally, I've been waiting since last week!" The woman laughed as she handed the box over to him.

He immediately rushed upstairs to his and Jade's apartment and unlocked the door. He made his way to the kitchen, dropped the box on the counter, and slung his backpack into a chair.

He was halfway through opening the box when Jadearra opened their bedroom door and slipped out, wearing only a teeshirt and panties. She was rubbing her eyes, glasses notoriously missing, as usual.

"Naren, whatcha got?"

He hummed and waved her over. "Lush box arrived, finally."

Jadearra perked up and rushed over, grinning wildly. "Ahhh, yay! My Phoenix Rising is here, yeah?"

Naren hummed again and pulled out each individual item--a Dragon's Egg for him, three Phoenix Rising for Jade. (Naren had surprised her with extra, since it was discontinuing.) Big container of Mask of Magnaminty. Two Blackberry bombs, a Big Blue, Honey I Washed the Kids soap block, and a large container of Ocean Salt body scrub.

They had, indeed, splurged.

Jadearra was as giddy as a child rumaging through everything on the table, sniffing everything. When she saw all three Phoenix Rising bombs, she jumped up and hugged him as tight as she could. "Thank you Naren! I forgot they were ending soon!" Naren smiled and kissed the top of her head. She continued going through every container, every bag. "Ahh, Naren, they gave us samples, too!"

He laughed and picked up the containers. "Cup o' Coffee mask." He opened it, smelled it, and passed it to her. "Smells great, we'll get it next time."

She giggled and pulled the container from him. "Yeah!" She held up a container of her own. "This one's a shower gel, The Olive Branch. I love it!"

He smiled and sniffed. "We'll get it, too. For sure."

"Yeah!"

He began moving items back into the box, leaving out one Blackberry bomb.

Jade ran to the bathroom, excited, with the Blackberry in hand. "I'll run the water!" 

He laughed. "Wait for me though!" He heard her say 'yes yes' back as she ran.

He loved their friendship--they weren't exactly dating, but they did a lot of things that made it feel like they were.

Maybe at this point they were, even if it hadn't been vocalized.

He pulled his shirt off as he made his way to the bathroom. "Okay, door was locked behind me, we should be good."

He stammered as he finished his sentence. Jadearra was already naked, sitting on the edge of the tub. He smiled, undid his belt, and let his pants fall to the floor. 

She jumped up and ran over to him, hugging him tight. Her chest pressed up against his. "Naren, thank you for ordering everything! I love living with you--it's so fun!"

He laughed and stepped out of his boxers, struggling as Jade wouldn't let him go. "You're welcome, you're welcome. Water hot? Let's get in and drop it!"

Bathing together became a frequent thing for them--bath bombs or not. They had been surprised that the bathtub in the apartment was large enough for them both to fit together.

Again, their friendship was amazing. They felt comfortable around each other, clothed or naked. To him, that was possibly the best part of their friendship. Their relationship knew few bounds, and wasn't hindered by any awkward situations. He genuinely loved all aspects of her, and respected her as a whole.

Jadearra quickly pushed away from him and tied her hair back in a bun. Naren tested the water and stepped in slowly, settling in on his side of the tub. Jade hopped in behind him, but surprised him by scooting in between his legs instead of sitting across from him, as per usual.

"A-ah, hello..."

Jadearra smiled up over her shoulder at him, leaning into his chest. "Can I?"

He smiled. "Put it in."

She plopped the the bathbomb in and they cuddled into each other, the fruity, blackberry fragrance enveloping them as the purple and dark blue bubbles frothed up. Jadearra kicked her legs as Naren's arms moved around her to hold her tight.

"Thank you again."

"No problem, thanks for sharing the experience." Jade hummed her response, turning to lay against him, both of their eyes closed.


End file.
